The Hero of Realms
by Trexgocart64
Summary: Your average joe is somehow sucked into his favorite game so you know a Cliche (formerly The Cliche)
1. First Impressions

**An: I'll cut to the chase and tell you I am not abandoning my other story. I just need to work on my writing skills and to do that I am taking something I am familiar with TP and Someone I am familiar with, me And combining. Hence the name because I know it's a Cliche I also thought of a name that is generic but is also strange like link. Because seriously who has the name Brand Price. Oh and before I forget I own Only myself.**

I awoke to the sound of water dripping onto the floor. When I opened my eyes I realised I was in a cell chained to the ground and did I mention I had fur because I had fur. So naturally I did what anyone would do when waking up not where you fell asleep and instead in a jail cell as a wolf, I freaked the fuck out. "Holy shit, what the fuck happened why am I a wolf Jesus Christ what happened last night?" I shouted while jumping around frantically.

I stopped when I heard a giggling and turned to look at through the bars. I saw an imp with black fur with white and teal markings and a big fused shadow helmet. Midna okay now I knew I was dreaming but rather than freak out again I decided that it was better to just go along with it. "Well it seems the little doggy has a mouth. One I might have to scrub myself. Though I have to admit I've never heard some of those before" she giggled.

" _Sorry_ about that I just got a _little_ freaked out from being turned into a wolf and locked in someone's bdsm dungeon." I bowed a little as I said that. she laughed "You're sarcastic, but able to be polite and converse, and not afraid to crack a joke. I like that, but are you submissive?" she asks seriously. I look at her brow raised as much as I could being a wolf "this isn't your dungeon _is it_? Because you don't look the type for having fun with animals, but I won't judge." I stated.

She looked taken aback, as if not used to being talked to like this. "I'll have you know-" she started, but I cut her off. "You're here to rescue me aren't you? You don't have the look or talk of a villian, there was not dramatic entrance, or complicated death trap, or a long monologue. So what's your name? I'm Brand, Brand Price nice to meet you." I told her holding out my paw for her to shake.

"That is on a need to know biases and _you_ don't need to know. Now as for getting you out, well I have been in need of a servant to get their hands dirty for me. Are you up to the job?" she asked imperiously. "Well what are the wages, and what benefits does working for you come with? Do you have any dental or health plans?" I asked jokingly. She was not amused "You would get out this cell you ungrateful mutt." she all but yelled at me. "Relax it was a joke. Sure I'll do what you say as long as it isn't evil, but I am going to have to call you something and I am not going with master or mistress, and irate sarcastic imp is to long so I'll come up with one… Well your fur is midnight black, but that's doesn't fit so I'll shorten it and voila I'll call you Midna my lady" I said with great flourish.

She was surprised but tried to hide it with a smirk "Well at least you can name better than your parents." she formed a ball of shadow in her hand and flung it at the chain. It broke with a satisfying crack. I immediately headed for the boxes in the corner, smashing them I dug under and out before she could even tell me I was on my own. "Well aren't we the smart one. Are you expecting some form of praise?" she asked me when I sat looking at her. "No but it will be easier for you to guide me if you're on my back." I told her logically. "You may have a point there doggy let me rest my tired feet. I'll guide you to my friend I think you should meet." then she sat herself upon my back and kicked me hard.

As we navigated the sewers we held conversation "Which way now" I asked "we don't want to keep Princess Zelda waiting." she only flinched a little this time. She must be getting used to the fact that I can work things out in my head. "How would you know that? You don't even know where we are." she told me haughtily "Of course I know where we are. The only place with a dungeon this big and connected to the sewer is Hyrule castle. This friend you are taking me to is not a spirit in this realm which means they have some special power to keep them around. Princess Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom which probably keeps her physical form, like the Triforce of Courage does for me." I told her readily

"How did you know about that I was told that only the royal family knew about the Triforce?" she asked suspiciously. "You think I didn't try and find out what this mark on my hand was? I found references to it, and they don't keep that secret very well I mean it's all over the place. It's on the Knight's shields, in decorations, hey it's even all over the castle." I had to make up the part about researching and the mark being on my hand, but I didn't have anything else to do I mean would she really believe that I was probably from another dimension and that this was a game from where there.

At this point we had entered a large circular room with stairs spiraling up. I started to climb the broken stair when I got to a part that was broken and unstable. "Hey can you help me out I am the stairs over there look unstable could you float over there and guide me to the stable part of the rock?" I asked her over my shoulder. "Do I have to do everything around here that was supposed to be your job." "Yeah well I'll let you know that the fall to the floor could break one of my legs. Then I won't even be able to walk let alone jump."

"Alright hold your horse." she exclaimed and floated over to the other side having been beaten by my logic. "Jump right about here, okay?" I tensed myself to jump and sprang towards he only to fall flat on my face not even a foot from where I jumped. I heard laughing and then "Oh you should have seen the look on your face it was hilarious." I looked down and realized she had tied a vine around the remaining length of chain. " _Very funny_ " I told her. I undid the knot and then jumped again this making it with no problem. She was still laughing and distracted I used that to to my advantage and shook my wet fur out. She was soaked and hopping mad. I ran all the way up the staircase and out onto the roof before she could electrocute me or something along those lines.

It was raining outside so she would have gotten soaked anyway. I sat and waited for her to arrive. She came out less angry " _never do that again_ " I took that as never run off again instead of never get her wet again, I would probably regret it later. We crossed the roof in silence just wanting out of the rain. They reached a tower on the far side of the roof and I jumped through a window inside.

Inside the tower was a staircase leading up to a large set of ornate double doors. I nosed open the door and stepped into the room. It appeared to be a bedroom with a cloaked person looking out a window. They turned around as we entered. "Midna?" she questioned, I would too if an imp walked into my room on a wolf. "Oh you _remember_ my name _what an honor_ for me _._ " sarcasm lacing her tone. "Is this the one for whom you were searching...?" she asked, ignoring the sarcasm. "He's not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess he'll do. At least he is better company than you." Midna stated. The princess knelt down and saw my chained forepaw. "You were imprisoned... I am sorry." sincerity pooled in the words.

"The poor thing already figured out where he is and who you are, but I think you should tell him how this came to be don't you, _Twilight Princess_ " Midna said in a condescending tone. "I suppose you're right." Zelda said solemnly. "I am Princess Zelda and this used to be the beautiful land of Hyrule." I looked at her with what was the best no dip Sherlock face. "But you already knew that. It was transformed into this desolate place by the king of twilight."Midna seemed to scoff at that. Zelda's hand glowed and suddenly I saw one of her memories. It showed the picture of a throne room with Zelda at the throne. Knights stood in between her and the door. Suddenly the door slammed open and shadow beasts stormed into the room easily overwhelming the knights. Then a figure in a stone mask that covered all of his head walked in. "It's is time for you to choose: surrender or die. Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule… Life? Or death?" Zelda dropped her sword upon hearing the question, a sign of surrender.

The memory faded and I decided to voice my opinion while still not seeming omnipotent. "I am going out on a limb here but considering this guy only now attacks us means that either he's new to the throne, or he's a usurper and seeing as how you flinched when she called him a king Midna, I am willing to bet he's a usurper." I deducted. Midna looked angry "It's true. He is no king, he took over the throne by cursing and banishing our princess." she said quietly. "Can we restore the princess to her throne?" I questioned. "Yes in order to do it we have to get…" she was cut off by a door slamming. "You have to leave. A guard is about to make his rounds."

We left in a hurry, trying to get to the window before the guard saw us. I leapt up with Midna close behind and went back out into the rain. "Well that went better than I expected" I told her. "And why is that?" I thought that she would take one look at both of us and either scream, call us monsters, or call us peasants and tell us to leave, but now that I've met her just try and imagine it for a second." The imp did her best to imagine it "Or what if she was slightly insane so she's like "here's my most precious possession" and she gives us a dead rat and she like "it's beautiful isn't it?" I asked her she cackled in laughter but it quickly subsided. "We need to get going. I'll take you to the only place not covered in Twilight© it's this farming village called Ordon." she said as we were broken down into pieces and warped away.

 **AN: I realize that I am later than I thought I would be in uploading this but I am pretty sure it's a improvement from my first story. If anyone can think of a better name tell me because any name would be better than what I have right now. Anyone think this should become a series but I go through a whole bunch of games keeping all of my companions and getting more and more fed up with the goddesses? (anyone catch the game grumps reference?)**


	2. Ordona With A Side Of Exposition

**AN: Alright I realize that I have taken a while to update, I have to thank the people who followed and reviewed this story. Because I honestly was not expecting it and it makes me want to finish it all the more. but I have been really busy. I mean between a model UN, mentally draining Christmas socials three of which I knew nobody but they tried to force me into their religion or political stance and just blatant class work I have had a lot on my plate. But I doubt people want to hear my complaining and excuses so roll the chapter.**

I reformed in an ankle-deep pool of water. The weight on my back that I was starting to get used to was gone, but that was to be expected. "Hey, Midna, where is this village that you told me about?" I got no response. "Oh come on do you really expect me to believe you left me to my own devices? I don't buy it for a second." I said to an empty pond. "Fine, I'll find it myself, come out whenever you feel like it." I said walking out of the gates.

I turned and started walking. I entered a clearing with purple monsters (I could never remember their name). I decided that because I knew nothing about combat in my normal form, and was still getting used to being a wolf that I should try and either sneak around or stealthily kill one and take on the other. Based on their patrol path I was going to have to take the latter. I crouched as low as I could and moved into the grass. I waited for one to come by and pounced. I closed my jaws around his throat and tore it out.

I then was sent to the ground by a wild club swing from the other ugly. I got up and instead of going for the throat because it was ready to swing at me if I tried, I used my superior speed to run through its legs and bit one of the knees. It went down like an adventurer and I leapt for the throat. When it was smoke in the air I picked up what it had left, a single heart, it merged with my hand and I felt relatively better. Though I wondered where the Picori got them and instantly regretted it.

I was leaving the clearing when I heard a little voice say "Wait!" I turned around and stared at a chipmunk that was sitting on the porch of a tree house. "Thank you for killing those monsters. The villagers might give you trouble because of how you look but ask any animal you see and they can help you. Just tell them Alvin sent you." he told me cheerfully. "Thank you. I'll try not to cause too much trouble down there. If you ever need my help just tell me." I told him. I walked down the path towards town.

I entered the small village and stared for a second at how ramshackle everything looked. I knew I would need a weapon for when I turned back to human. I knew which houses housed the sword and shield, but I had to come up with a reason for how I knew. By that point I was already in Rusl's house and had the sword I next went to the location of the shield. Midna finally stopped hiding and came out saying something about the trip draining her. "So you never did answer what do we need to get in order to restore the princess?" I asked her though I knew the answer I was serious about no one finding out that I was from another realm.

"We need to collect the parts of an artifact what it is and does is on a need to know basis." she told me. "So the princess must trust you a lot if Zant cursed you too." she looked at me "I am tired of asking this so next time just tell me your reasoning so I don't have to ask you how you came to that conclusion!" she all but yelled at me.

"Well okay. I figured it out from when Zelda showed us the memory of Zant, and he looked to be around normal size for a Hylian so I assumed that if you ruler was a woman that all Twili women don't look like you because being that small doesn't convey power even though you have power, and reproduction would be a _bit_ awkward, to say the least." I stated bluntly. She turned a bit red at that "Okay seriously do light dwellers have any decency at all?"

"It is most likely that at least one person here has decency." I said plainly "I was merely stating a fact that I found to be supportive of the statement, and did not let certain emotions or hormones change how I presented that fact." I tried to explain it as best I could without the use of words like mental disorder because that would probably go down just as well as telling her I was either in a dream or from another dimension.

" **Wait… come to my spring."**

"Well, that's not creepy or foreboding at all. It just occurred to me but if the princess was overthrown then Zant must have made an army before the coup, so does he have the support of the people or did he use magic to create an army, and what better way to make an army and get rid of any resistance than to use magic to turn the citizens into your army, by force if necessary?" her face was one of utter bloodlust "he turned his own people into those monsters. He uses powerful dark magic unknown to me, so I hope to combat it with the artifact we collect. I have tried everything on them nothing seems to work to break the curse. She dissolved back into shadow, she obviously didn't want to talk about it.

I walked into the spring from which I had materialized and stood in the pond. " **You have been transformed by the power of shadow. Come to me"** I walked closer to the small waterfall in the back when pillars fell to the ground in front of me. " **Beware. A shadow being… It approaches."** The portal that we came through reappeared with red swirls in it and a large black thing fell through.

It looked like a person that had their hands enlarged while their torso and legs shrunk. It was black and walked on all fours with a large circular stone mask on its face. I knew it as a twilight messenger or as it was more commonly known a shadow beast. I had an idea to break the curse, the problem was pulling it off. I moved toward the beast leading it to a side of the ring keeping us in. I circled around it until my back was facing the rest area. It took a swing at me I jumped back and used the opening to leap at its neck. I land and started biting and clawing while the beast thrashed. It managed to throw me off when a hand clipped me.

I backed off and ran to the other side of the ring. Ignoring the pain in my chest I sat down. "What are you doing stupid mutt you're going to die." Midna was out again. The beast was still recovering from my attack this was my opening. I lifted my head and I howled. It came out louder and more serene than I thought it would. The tune floated through the air and all around the region. It was a slow haunting melody that healed one's sorrows known as the song of healing.

When I finished I saw that the beast was changing. The hands shrunk as the torso grew and then it was covered in white light. When it faded I saw a Twili man in robes. He turned and bowed in my direction then disappeared into the portal. Most likely he went back to the twilight realm so as not to die from the light. I stood up slowly and moved to the grass close by. I cut it down and found a heart for my effort. I absorbed it and the pain went away.

It took about that long for the others to overcome their surprise. Midna was the first to speak. "What the hell was that? Since when do you know magic? You don't even have an aura of power around you!" she was already in the process of what people like her do when they see something they don't understand. The next phase is isolation from the subject they fear in this case me Before I could say anything Ordona decided to step in.

" **I have not heard that song in a long time. If you would, would you tell me where you learned such a song."** He, wait is it a he? It doesn't matter right now. It did not sound afraid, not that I expected it to be. It was curious more than anything else. "To be honest I first heard it come from a stone that whistled. I learned to play it from this strange man called the happy mask salesman. He told me it was a magic song that healed sorrows and regrets, and broke curses. I thought maybe that it could break the curse on the twili so that he didn't have to die because of something, not his fault. Since I was not sure whether it would work I weakened it first so that the magic might have more of an effect."

It wasn't false but it was half-truths. I first heard it from a howling stone in the game, and I was later taught how to play it in another game by the mask salesman. "So it's the song that's magic, not you? And you don't need magic to play it?" Midna questioned. "Yes the song itself is magic. I am not sure if I have magic or not, and I don't know, maybe it only requires a small amount of ambient magic? Or it's an insignificant amount that is taken from the player?" I was just guessing I wasn't even sure it would work in the first place.

" **I am Ordona, one of four light spirits. The creature you fought was a being cursed by shadow. It came to steal my light. My brothers have already had their light stolen plunging Hyrule into a nether realm. It will not stop with Hyrule soon the world will be controlled by the king of shadows. Those transformed by twilight usually don't regain their lost form, if you were to restore light to one of my brothers then the strain on my power would be lessened and shared by both of us. This would allow my brother to return you to your other form"**

While Ordona was speaking a ball of light erupted from the fountain. The ball then horns start to form around it, and a body formed until there was a giant golden goat in front of us. "I will go rescue your brothers, and restore Hyrule to normal, but I think you shouldn't insult another realm when a person who lives there is here. I mean that's pretty insensitive and rude don't you think?" I asked it." **Yes, I suppose you are correct, it was a rather rude and unjustified comment."** at least Ordona was understanding.

"We should go to Faron first. It's the closest province and just so happens to be where one of the artifacts is being kept. Get a move on mutt." she turned just solid enough for me to feel the kick in the sides. I reluctantly started walking. "Could you not kick me for a while? I got hit by that shadow beast right in the ribs." I asked trying to keep the pain out of my voice. "Fine, but only because you saved that guy. I hope you know doing things like that is just gonna get you killed." I guess she finally remembered that I was a supposed light dweller who she needs to hate because of something that people hundreds of years ago did.

I crossed a rope bridge and stopped at the veil of twilight."So how's this going to work? Am I going to be violently grabbed and pulled in?" I asked half-jokingly. I was immediately grabbed and squeezed by a giant hand made from Midna's hair, "Yes" she said as I was pulled through the veil and everything went black.

 **AN: I told you I wasn't abandoning it! It's finally done. By the way, I got a review that suggested I change my writing format, I didn't. I just would like to give a reason. The way you suggested feels more like a script than a story because the paragraphs in a book are actual paragraphs while a script changes when someone else speaks, I find it easier to read like this, but that's just me so sorry but this is how I like it but thanks for not being rude about it. Also, I know it seems like I am going for a snarky protag route, but I am basing him off me and I'm only snarky to people who are snarky to me first, I am usually very polite. (I know that makes me sound like I'm lying (to some people) but it's true)**


	3. I Hate Fetch Quests

**AN: I'm not dead Yay! I know I haven't updated in a while, and I would make up some excuse but I have been busy not that I didn't have time to write, but I guess I lost my steam because I honestly am not a big fan of writing but I feel the need to get this out of my head. I also promised to finish this so I will definitely try to finish this. Enough excuses and stalling, on with the chapter. PS: I like coming up with these stories, it's the actual writing that I don't like** **.**

When I could finally see again the first thing I saw was a black square floating in front of my face. "Does it usually take that long to go through? It felt like we were in there for more than 2 months." I felt a bit queasy after the transition. It was like floating in the air for a month before suddenly being reintroduced to our favorite friend, gravity.

"No, that was unusual. Most of the time they feel as instantaneous as they are, though sometimes it feels like an hour or two." Midna looked a bit strange as well, probably because she was now having to exert magic in order to stay afloat.

We were in a clearing with trees surrounding it and a path leading forward. A familiar weight settled onto my back while I took in our surroundings. I heard her summoning something but paid it no mind, big mistake!

"Hmm! So these are the weapons you use in your world?" She proceeded to swing the sword we 'borrowed' while wearing the shield over her face. "You really think this thing can slay a creature of twilight?..." She threw the sword on the ground and the shield on my face. "Well I won't use these, but I'll hang on to them for you!" they then broke into little black squares and flew up to what I assume is a pocket dimension. "All right… so a promise is a promise... I trust you enough to help."

"Wait you didn't trust me enough already? Wait that is not the question I should be asking you right now. The real question is, WHY DID YOU TRY TO CUT MY HEAD OFF?" I was slightly panicking, to be honest. I have moderate anxiety and that did not help.

"I don't know how your alien weapons work, but fine I won't swing it in your general direction. As for the first question I just met you so why would I trust you?" She made a fair point. I only trusted her because I had access to knowledge about her that she didn't have about me. I finally overcame my queasiness and trotted forward, my brain decided that now would be a good time to notice the eerie sounds in the background.

"But enough about that. Do you hear that noise? It's the lamentation of the spirit that had its light stolen… Where in the world could it be? Eee hee!" she seemed oddly pleased to be talking about another being's suffering. I wonder if the reason Ordona called this place a nether realm was because they had their light stolen when they are a literal being made of light. That had to be pure torture on them. "Better get going, don't you think? Don't blame me for your world's fate if you don't hurry up and find that light!"

I started walking down the path thinking about how I was going to get back home after all this. When I entered a larger clearing again with trees surrounding it but this time with trees inside as well maybe to make it look less barren. The clearing wasn't circular it seemed to follow the path, so it was probably man-made. As I walked into a circular space near the end of the clearing black pillars fell from the sky forming a barrier blocking me in. A red portal formed over me and three twilight messengers fell to the ground around me.

"Aww… We're pinned in again! Pffft! Who do they think they're dealing with? No need to take these little pests on one at a time, right? You can take them all at once! So… You can handle this by yourself, can't you? Good luck! "Bye!" Then she just flew away!

'Well, shit. Things just aren't going my way are they?' I try leading the three together and spinning hitting them with my tail. I am then sent flying into the barrier making my chest light up in agony. "Could use a little help here." I manage to wheeze out. I manage to stand just in time to be reintroduced to my new friend the ground.

"Do I have to do everything around here?" She asked imperiously as if I hadn't helped at all. "Alright, listen up. I'll stun them but only if you break the curse them as you did before."

"That's what I was going to do! I just need a few seconds to start the song without being interrupted." I limped away from the beasts in order to give Midna some space to work with. I turned to see her forming a big ball of shadow magic **1**. She then bounces it and throws it at the three shadow beasts. When it hits them it explodes with reddish-orange electricity, stunning the shadow beasts long enough for me to start howling.

Again time seemed to stop after I howled for a few seconds, and I lost myself to the music. When I finished in place of the shadow beasts were two twili and a human. The human was unconscious and when the twili teleported away the human disappeared too. My guess was they teleported the human to Ordon or maybe Castletown. I picked up some of the hearts left on the ground healing myself back to full. I trotted down the path arriving at another spirit spring. This time there was a clump of floating golden dust above it.

" **Please… be careful… these woods… have changed… The dark clouds of dusk cover this land… This drape of shadow is called… twilight."**

"Yeah, we already know this just tell us what to do to lift it, and drop the grandiose and mystery it's getting old." Midna cut in before Faron could continue.

" **Very well, in order to restore this land, you must destroy the twilit parasites that drained me of my light."**

'Oh god, not this annoying bug hunt again. It's going to be so annoying to find and kill them all. Wait I wonder if that song would work… you know what, screw it. It's worth a try' I stopped listening to them and searched my mind for the rhythm of the song. I found it within two minutes. I raised my head and again started to howl. The song was fast paced and high pitched. Each note was light and cheerful. The song also caused light to shine into existence, where they condensed into an orb. The orb then floated over to the light spirit restoring him, and the province.

I awoke realizing I was gently descending towards the ground. When my feet touched the ground I realized I was human again! I looked around seeing Midna and Faron looking at me strangely. "Do I have something on my face, or are you surprised that I'm not a wolf, or what?" I asked them.

 **AN: I know I'm evil. Before you shout though I have already started on the next chapter, which was going to be part of this chapter but I hit a part that is awkward no matter how I write it, so I'm trying to fix it. Hasta la vista and all that stuff.**


End file.
